


Braids

by Gozufucker



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: For once something happy, Gen, Takes place during their nightly talk, Training trio, Very small spoilers, inspired by a friend, its good, like minimal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gozufucker/pseuds/Gozufucker
Summary: Two members of the nightly training trio decide to braid the third's hair. But are they sure that's such a good idea...?





	Braids

”This is the dumbest idea I’ve seen you come up with, and I’ve seen you come up with some dumb as hell ideas.”  


“Sheeeeeesh, c’mon. It’s gonna be fine.”

Saihara chuckled nervously at Kaito’s insistence, although he had to agree with Maki: this was a pretty dumb idea. Their training night had been re-arranged into a talk night when the topic of hair came up at some point. First it was just a comment about Saihara’s ahoge, but soon the discussion had sprawled out from Momota’s unique hairstyle to Maki’s, with a light joke from Kaito about braiding it that led to, well.

Braiding it.

They were NOT the best people for this. Momota had no idea how to braid hair, and neither did he, so they both had to listen to the directions Maki gave them. At least she had the experience, although she promised them both that the moment they made one mistake too many she’d use her hair to strangle them. With those threats looming in the back of their minds, Kaito and Saihara worked at her hair. 

Once they got the hang of it, it wasn’t so bad. Sure, they made some mistakes at the start, but they got into the rhythm of the braiding eventually. Kaito did curse under his breath a few times, but not even he was hypocritical enough to bemoan the matter when he’d been the one to suggest the whole operation.  


“Geez, Harumaki. Why do you even keep your hair so long?” 

Maki didn’t turn her head, but even without seeing her face Saihara just could tell that her whole face was oozing deathly energy. He kept his mouth shut and just tried to focus on the braiding instead of that aura she was emitting. He was a bit curious as well, although…  


“That’s none of your business, idiot.” 

She sounded less hostile than he’d been expecting. Saihara chuckled nervously and kept braiding, nudging Momota to try and signal that he shouldn’t press the matter for once. There was a glance from the astronaut before he sighed and moved on, the chatter becoming more sporadic as they neared the finishing point of the braids. They talked about anything and everything under the sun, from their interests to their silly fears.

Some opened up more than others. Kaito talked about his past in great length while Maki was very sparse with her words, although Saihara felt like she could trust the little info Maki let out more than the grand epic Kaito unleashed on them. While Kaito kept insisting that his past was this adventurous and epic, Saihara really did have his doubts regarding his friend.

The braids were finally done after what felt like an eternity, with Kaito and Saihara leaning back and letting out a collective nervous sigh. Their handiwork seemed to please Maki at the very last, the quiet girl running a hand through her hair as she nodded approvingly. They weren’t messy at all, in fact, they looked quite nice on her!

“Maybe you should start wearing your hair like that, Harumaki!”

Kaito chuckled and stroked his goatee, with Saihara joining in with a nervous little laugh of his own. 

“Yeah, maybe you really should. It’d be a change of pace, wouldn’t it…?”

Maki didn’t comment just yet, still holding her braid in thought before swinging her head from side to side, the braids swinging with her motions as…  


Smack! Smack!

Kaito and Saihara both reeled back and fell onto their backs in the grass, groaning as her hair had smacked them both in the face. Regardless of the fact that it was just hair, it still hurt! She had tons of it, so when it was all condensed into two braids they became flails, sending them both onto the ground.

Maki blinked and looked over her shoulder at the two defeated boys, a bland stare in her eyes until she grew a little, almost cat-like smile and snickered to herself, covering her mouth.

“I think you guys are onto something. Maybe I’ll keep it… Nothing wrong with having an improvised weapon around.”

Kaito and Saihara couldn’t help but to join in her laugh even as their faces hurt from the force of the strike, the three laughing for what felt like an eternity.  


It was so strange to be happy in a place like this.


End file.
